User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 24 - Aftermath
It's been months since Shio left for the Moon. The official version of the events at Aegis Island was that the Aragami known as Arda Nova destroyed the Island, killing Director Johannes Von Schicksal and putting the Aegis Project on hold. We few to know the truth were told to keep silent about it, at least until a new solution was found. Hope is rare, and we don't want to kill what few remain in the heart of the people. Let them think a brave man was killed protecting the Utopia he fought for, for the truth is far darker. Meanwhile... Aragamis began to disappear, and, for a time, it seemed we reached the end. But it was not. Newer, stronger Aragamis suddenly appeared. The short respite we had was soon forgotten, as we spent most of our time fighting it. More than before. The comfort of the Den feel like a haven now. Beds. With clean sheets. Food. Food... I'm hungry. I wipe away the mud that cover my boots, trying to ignore my hunger. It's been days now, and the Wailing Plains are as sinister as always... No, that's not right. '' I never found them sinister. Until now. What has changed? ''Everything. Yet nothing has changed. The moon looks full of life now. The Singularity has left this world, but we have to deal with the Aragami left behind. And they are many. Far from being disorganized, they seem to have grown in strength and guile. I ready myself as a loud thump is heard. The Aragami is here. I look upon the other team members and nod. Let's do this. ---- The white Aragami snarl and spit fire in my direction. I manage to evade it, but feel the heat and the edge of my clothes burning. It was close... A swipe of its paws and i'm tossed like a doll. I crash into the mud, the taste of my own blood in my mouth. It hurts, dammit! I feel my strength failing as i try to get back on my feet. I use my God Arc as a lever, my knees shaking. What is happening? I've faced missiles from Quadrigas, endured the bolts of Vajras, and brushed off the strikes of Borg Camlanns without flinching. The strike i received was no different, not stronger, not even more vicious. I endured pain, as it drove me forward.... The Litany! I realize now that from the beginning of this fight against this Hannibal, i've felt no anger...Even when it hit me more than once. Even when it dodged my attacks. This isn't about the skills of this Aragami. I've faced more fearsome foes without experiencing what i'm feeling now. Is it...doubt? '' I awkwardly dodge a tail attack and clench my teeth. The others feel i'm having trouble, as Kota and Alisa begin to fire on the Aragami. It stumbles under the attack, and its back scales break. ''Good, now we can... The smile on my face fades as a wing-like halo emerge from the broken part. The Hannibal seems more angry than before, gaining strength when it should've been weakened. It roars and charge in our direction. Shit... I raise my shield to block its furious attack. My left foot slips under the assault and i fall in the mud once again. Okay, now this joke has gone long enough. I get right back up furiously, trying to catch my breath. My body is shaking, and my God Arc is heavy. FUCK THIS! This feeling of helplessness is far beyond irritating. I hate this impression of being weak, when i've already destroyed countless stronger opponents with the odds against me. This fight will not be different. I spit blood on the ground and charge the Hannibal as it roars. ---- The Hannibal lies on the ground. Everyone's celebrating. Soma is extracting the Core, and Kota praise our effort for defeating such a New-Type. Meanwhile, i keep silent, my eyes on the lifeless carcass. I can't forget what has happened. Something has changed. It was not the Hannibal that was far beyond my reach. Somehow, my abilities have fallen low. And my God Arc isn't acting as it should. Come to think of it...it seems...dormant. I need to overcome this. If i keep screwing around, i'll be dead. We turn around to head back for the Den. At least, it was a victory. Kota say one last joke, and Alisa turn around to reply in her usual way. But instead, she screams, fearful: "Oh, Kota! Behind you!" I turn around, anticipating what i'm about to see. The Hannibal, wrapped in flames, is getting up, roaring at Kota, full clear about its intentions. This has to be a joke. Without a second thought for tactics, i rush, jumping over a petrified Kota, and deploy my shield for the incoming strike. This will... A loud crack is heard, and i feel something breaking. The pain rushes in my brain, drowning it, leaving me paralyzed. My...God Arc... Darkness swallows me before i can figure out what happened. ---- "I'm kneeling on a broken earth. Ruins and debris cover the ground and the horizon, leaving my knees and hand scorched. The sky is black. I crawl on the ground, my eyes red with the smoke that fill the air. Pain...hurts... Dad's lying against the wall, covering it in red. The home's destroyed, with Mom's favorite statue broken in thousands of pieces. Small flames still linger on the table and a bed. There's blood all over the place, and gigantic scars on the ground and what's left of the walls. Blood...fire... There's a half-burned doll on the ground. Sis would never part with it... All dead... I rise back on my knees, and let out a scream of suffering." ---- I open my eyes. This is the Sick Bay's white ceiling. Alisa exclaim: "Oh, thank goodness, you've come to!" I rise my upper body, looking at the place. Kota's sleeping beside my bed, and Soma's waiting at the opposite of the bed. "Right...so you've survived." he says, with a small relief in his voice. I nod. "Sure, risk your life for your subordinates, but don't end up like our former leader!" I grin and let out: "Don't tell me what to do. You're not my dad." Soma smiles and leave the place. After Kota's unceremonially awakened by Alisa, he apologize for his part in my God Arc destruction. Destroyed? The thought leaves me paralyzed. For me, it is equal to being told my spine has suffered damage, or that my lungs are pierced... "The shield is broken, so you won't be able to resume combat until after it's been repaired." I let out a sigh of relief. Still...i'm out of the game for some time, then. Let's hope i'll have figured my problem before. Kota's lending me his whole Bugarally collection to make up for his supposed mistake. Don't think i'll have time to watch it, but who knows. He leaves the place. I look at Alisa, who's avoiding my gaze. She seems about to say something. I open my mouth, but she hugs me before i can say anything. Well, now. "You scared me. I...i thought..." I raise my hand, touching her neck. She smells of spring and flowers. "Sorry. But i'm alright, now." I begin to caress her hair. After hesitating, i add: "I will never abandon you like this. I swear." She release her embrace to look me straight in the eyes. "Do you promise?" I nod, before taking her hand in mine and kissing it. She blushes, but doesn't take off her hand. We haven't really had the time to talk about it lately. I had dismissed that anything could happen between us before, because i wanted to fulfill my oath. With Shio's departure and a new future made possible, i have no use for this oath... Alisa quietly say: "I'll come back later. Rest well." She stops at the door and smile. I lay on my bed, sighing, with a faint smile on my face. ''Yes. '' There is no reason to dismiss it any longer. And Alisa's waited long enough. I'll have to wait until she come back, and it can finally be said. Hopefully, nothing interesting will happen in the meantime, and i'll just have to wait. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic